1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, a positioning element and an electronic device fixing module, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus, and a positioning element and an electronic device fixing module of the electronic apparatus that have a vibration-isolating function.
2. Description of Related Art
In addition to the capability of providing the same functions as conventional desktop computers, notebook computers are also designed to have a low profile which makes it easy for the user to carry. Therefore, notebook computers have become an indispensible tool for some users. As the price of the notebook computers continuously goes down, some users even replace their desktop computer with a notebook computer.
In general, a notebook computer contains a hard disk for data storage. The hard disk may be provided with a resilient gasket to avoid damage to the hard disk caused by vibration during carrying or movement of the notebook computer. However, the resilient gasket can only isolate vibration in a single direction. As such, a large number of the resilient gaskets are required to be disposed on the hard disk to achieve a relative perfect vibration-isolating effect. This increases the number of components and is time-consuming in assembly.